POOUCHTION
by ehztil 'winGedsTar
Summary: Pansy had put a love potion on Draco's drink but did it worked for her? hmmp? Find out more... pls r&r.


**A/N: Good day to all. This is my ever first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Please make my day… read and review…**

**PO-_OUCH-_TION**

Pansy Parkinson slipped a small bottle containing pinkish liquid into the Slytherin table. She emptied its content into a mug in front of the blonde boy with grayish blue eyes.

Draco Malfoy, considered in school as "Prince of Slytherin" pushed his pumpkin juice into Goyle then took a sip on Crabbe's "Strawberry and Soda Float". Pansy was in front of him smiling. He raised an eyebrow then smirked. 'How would he able to get this girl out of his shoulder, she's such a burden… and to think that he actually snugged her… what a SHAME!

He then felt two pairs of eyes staring at him. He looked around and saw the curly haired, Hermione Granger looking at him from the Gryffindor table. He's heart beat so fast and so sudden that he suppressed an urge to **cry**.

He looked back at Hermione, he smiled then winked. She immediately took her eyes off him looking disgusted and oppressed the same time. He then forced to restrain an urge to **laugh **then toyed with his food.

Draco was walking in Heaven all day; he even pulled off detention from two second years that were sending off Filibuster's fireworks down the corridor in the amazement of his two security officers, Crabbe and Goyle. After a while, he snapped back into Earth when a first year bumped into him.

'Watch where you were going, firstie!' he snapped giving the innocent faultless kid a "I'LL GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET" stare. The kid just stood there; face all white… dumbstruck… that will be your reaction when a tall brute with an HB badge and two large-bodied goons look down on you.

'What are you staring at, you wanted detention!' Malfoy glared at the kid who turned violet and started to tremble.

'Hey!' a voice came from behind. Hermione Granger saw everything and came immediately to the aid of the kid. She had a look in her that says "TOUCH THE BOY AND YOU'RE DEAD!" 'Look at what you've done to him, he is shaking all over, you evil ferret of a git!' she snapped at Draco.

'Watch the language, Granger!' Crabbe stepped forward in front of Hermione but Malfoy stepped in front of him.

'Why, you seemed kind of fond with children these days, Mudblood,' Malfoy said while he forced himself to suppress another urge to ask Hermione to bear his children… "you're mad, Draco…" he told himself.

Hermione stared at him…

He gulped…

'Well, let's make a deal, Granger.' Draco told Hermione.

'What deal?' She asked sternly.

'Since you're rather fond of him, you will take this boy's place in punishment.' He proposed.

'For bumping on you, Malfoy… you'll gonna punish a kid?' Hermione fumed aware of the stare that she is getting from the young boy beside her.

'Yes, 'cause he's bugging me'.

'OK… Try me…' Hermione retorted. Draco smirked. 'What do you have in mind?'

Draco smiled and stared at her letting it linger. Hermione stared back, expressionless. It was a battle of wills… hatred… emotions… the battle of hearts that were drumming inside each chest.

After what seemed like ages, Hermione raised her eyebrow and Draco smirked. 'I'll figure out something. For now, make sure that you have the best day of your life 'cause it may be your last.' He said and walked out smiling, Crabbe and Goyle trailing him.

Draco was smiling at himself , now he has that Granger girl in his grasps… and probably much more…

'Hummph, I wonder…' Draco whispered to himself. He turned to his friends. 'Hey, I'll just run some errand. **(A/N: Running an errand? I wonder… not really Draconess, right?)** Proceed to the common room without me. Password's, POWERSURGE, if you forget.' He said and walked away. He came to a statue of a wizard with a bald head, and waited there.

Just a minute later…

'Hey, Granger,' Draco called from the shadow of the bald wizard. 'Alone Mudblood? Did famous Scarhead and the Weasel left you out. Had they figured they don't wanna be with you anymore? You bugging them with you're revision schedule and their head can't take it anymore? Can'tblame them, they're such pea brains…'

Hermione came to a halt beside him. 'What do you want, Malfoy?' she said and started walking again. Draco followed her. Oh, is this what she'll get after letting Harry and Ron go to the tower without her… a ferret tailing her. She faced him, 'Will you leave me alone!' she snapped.

'No can do,' he answered smiling. Hermione's eyes chinked.

'Get lost, will you!'

'You still have a debt you have to pay,' he said as a matter-of-factly and lean on the brick wall.

Hermione rolled her eyeballs to him, 'Get on with it then leave me alone.'

'Not for a week, I think,' he said eyeing the girl in front of him.

'What?' Hermione exclaimed to her oppressor, anger lurking in her face.

Oh, how he love that look from her… Draco thought wildly. 'You will spend the week as my servant.'

Hermione's face shifted from the angry to the helpless puppy look. Her eyes were watery with shock. 'You can't do that,' she mumbled.

Oh, how he like that look, too. He had to suppress yet another urge that is to come to her and hug her tight to him… "huh, another stupid thought," he told himself relaxing his head on the brick wall. 'That's my decision, Granger. If I will like your services I might hire you for the Malfoy manor. It will be such an honor for you to serve the Malfoys.'

Hermione was looking down at her shoes or that is what he thought she was doing. 'GO TO HELL!' she cursed.

'No saying bad words in front of you master, Granger.'

'I will not do anything you tell me to.'

'Address me as master, Granger.' He said eyeing her.

'I don't want to!' she said at the top of her voice. It echoed to the whole corridor but it is empty except of them and two other shadows.

'Master, Granger. Don't forget,' he said calmly.

'What if I refuse?'

He smiled sweetly at her. 'Tell me, Granger… that kid you had just save this morning, he's from Gryffindor, isn't he. He was a mudblood, too. Parents are dead. He grew up from a muggle orphanage, right?' he asked seeing Hermione's shocked expression. 'How sad… and it is really tempting to make his life here at Hogwarts as miserable as his life with the muggles.'

With this, Hermione fumed. She was trembling in anger. 'You! How could you do that to him? The youngster's only fault is to bump in on you!'

Of course Draco know this but he is a Malfoy, he know how to use his resources properly. He stared at her then smiled sweetly.

'You are a merciless, arrogant, stupid, mad, evil…' Hermione raised her right hand to his left face but before she could slap him, his right hand went to her fist. Her left hand worked again but he had blocked all her supposed blows. He was ready for this, she had slapped him before and now he was ready. Hermione's reflexes didn't realise what was happening, one time she was slapping Draco and then she was pinned on the wall, Draco had just been leaning. Her right fist was still held tightly by his left hand, his other hand on her waist and his lips in hers…

Hermione didn't know what to do. Her back was pinned on the wall and this bulky figure pinning her to it. To her shock he was kissing her, so sweet… slowly, she closed her eyes and let his lips linger on hers.

Oh, no more suppression of feelings this time… Draco told himself.

Their lips were locked in a sweet and soft kiss for a while then they both let go. Hermione was smiling despite her trembling body and so was Draco. He then let her do.

After a while, Draco touched a finger in his lower lip then sipped. 'Hmpph, STRAWBERRY lip gloss,' he said at Hermione who was still trembling. She looked at her slyly.

'OK, consider yourself off the hook.' He smiled at her. 'But do wear that lip gloss. It looks good on you and tastes good, too,' he said walking away.

'How could he?' Pansy asked Millicent. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. Her Draco, her longtime crush had just kissed that mudblood… that Granger girl.

'I don't know but I think he likes STRAWBERRY lip gloss. I think, you should wear something like that, too.' Millicent answered and found Pansy looking at her sternly.

'I know I had given him that love potion earlier and I'm sure he saw me first before he saw Granger and winked at her.' Pansy retold.

'I don't know about Draco, but I think… Goyle did.' Millicent answered.

And there was Goyle walking on the clouds at that same corridor. He saw Pansy, smiled and winked at her.

'NNOOH!' Pansy's cry was heard in the whole castle.


End file.
